


Babysitting

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gem War, Gen, Pearl Doesn't Join The Rebellion AU, Renegade Pearl, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Pearl is left to babysit the Crystal Gems newest members.





	Babysitting

"Uh... Ruby?"

The ruby flinched, momentarily burst into flames, and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Y-yes, Pearl?" The small corundum seemed very out of place in the vast empty space of the moon base, nervously messing with her hair. She focused her gaze on Pearl, seeing her as her supervisor.

"Just because Pink told me to watch you, it doesn't mean I'm going to be reporting you," she said, feeling a bit hopeless on how to deal with the gem. She crouched down to meet the smaller gem's gaze.

Ruby blinked, then muttered, "But, isn't Pink Diamond going to turn us in the our Diamond?"

Sighing, Pearl said in a softer tone, "Please, if Pink wanted to do that, she would have used the communicator right..." She pointed. "... here."

After a moment, Ruby whispered, "O-okay?"

Pearl nodded. "Right."

She stood up and began to walk away, calling, "I'm going to check on Sapphire, okay?"

Pearl descended the stairs, shivering as she was hit with a wave of icy air. Almost slipping down the last few steps, she found Sapphire in the center of the room.

The other corundum turned to face her with a blank face, and said in a stoic tone, "Ruby will use the Diamond Communicator. Yellow Diamond will not be pleased."

"Oh shale."

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Pearl didn't join the rebellion and stayed Pink Diamond's pearl(kinda). And then Rose picks up Garnet from the cloud arena.
> 
> And stuff happens.


End file.
